The Art of Getting By
by Night is a beautiful thing
Summary: used to be 'The Lone blossom's Tear.'
1. Prologue

I finally found someone who was willing to be my BETA! I want to give a big thank you to the awesome **Kirei na yukki** who beta-read this chapter:D You. Are. AWSOMEEE!

**Me: Oh Sasuke~! :D**

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Sakura:-**_Glare_-** 'Hn' is NOT  a word Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Ah.**

**Sakura: Nor 'Ah' ! **

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Me: -**_Sweatdrop_**- Sasuke? Say your line please.**

**Sasuke:Hn.**

**Sakura:GAHHHHHHH ! -**_throws hands up in the air_**-That's it I can't take this, I'm out_. _**_-walks out the studio door-_

**Me:-**_Double sweatdrop_**- That wasn't the line Sasuke -_-''**

**Sasuke:Ah.**

**Me: If you say the line I'll give you tomatoes~! :D**

**Sasuke: sasukeXXXsakura15 does not own Naruto or any music presented in her story. Where are my tomatoes?**

**Me: ... Over there. 0.o**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Lone<em> **  
><strong> Blossom's Tear.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>P<em>_R__O__L__O__G__U__E_

_"You'd know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the suprise -" _

"Ne Sakura-chan, what are you singing?"

"Oh my g – ! NARUTO!" Sakura gasped loudly, holding her hands to her chest in an attempt to try and steady her frantic heart.

"I could have thrown a kunai at you! Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" she yelled. Sakura reached over and whacked Naruto in the back of his head sharply.

"Ow! " Naruto whined. He rubbed the back of his head while wincing in pain,"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me." Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to go meet Tsunade-shishou in a couple of minutes."

"Obaa-chan also promised me ramen! Her exact words were that she would give me ramen on the condition that I 'leave her alone and go bug somebody else'," Naruto said; his face slowly turned into a pout as he realized Tsunade's unfulfilled promise. "But she still hasn't bought me any," he finished in a defeated grumble.

Sakura couldn't help but to smirk - not _smile_, because Sakura did not _smile_ anymore - at her best friend's childish behavior.

"I have to go Naruto. There's some ramen in the kitchen that you left here last time. Help yourself." And with that, Sakura exited through her front door and began sprinting towards the Hokage's tower.

_.~._

"_SASUKE-KUN_! " Sasuke looked down to see Karin clinging to his arm yet _**again**_; she batted her long, red lashes and tightened the vice grip she had around Sasuke's arm, "- I'm tired! Can we please stop walking? Or even better, you can carry me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Karin, stop whining. Sasuke will never carry your ugly, fat ass." Suigetsu said; he grinned at Karin, his sharp teeth gleaming brightly.

That did it for his red-haired companion. Karin turned back towards him and punched him in his face, "I AM NOT UGLY! AND MY ASS IS NOT _FAT_!" she snapped.

"Could have fooled me," Suigetsu responded, earning his face another powerful jab.

_'I wonder how the birds are doing this morning.'_ Juugo wondered to himself as he aimlessly trailed the rest of Team Hebi.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He wondered why he chose these people as his _subordinates _to aid him in his endeavors.

'_Except for Juugo, he's cool,' _not that Sasuke would actually admit that out loud.

The lone Uchiha coldly detached his arm from Karin's grasp **again**.

'_It's been months since I've killed Itachi. It's about time I returned_,'Sasuke thought as he walked through the gates that lead to The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

_.~._

_'Okay , so a mission to retrieve some scrolls from Whirlpool is not a very challenging mission for an ANBU captain,'_ Sakura sighed, _'Sometimes I wonder if Tsunade has _**ever**_ been sober when she hands me my mission scrolls.'_

After Sakura finished packing for her two-week trip to Whirlpool, she took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed out.

_.~._

Turned around in her chair, looking out the window deeply into Konoha, Tsunade sighed to herself, _'I know this simple mission is not up to your standards Sakura - ' _closing her eyes, she spun around and took out a bottle of sake she had stashed, _'but I can't risk having you around when _he _returns.' _

And with that she gulped down her bottle of sake and slammed it atop her desk muttering, "_Damn Uchiha_."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong>Sakura wrap it upXD

**Sakura:**Review, Review, Review and sasukeXXXsakura15 and Kirei na yukki will give you a mini Giraffe:D

**Me:** No promises with that, since they're yet to be discovered. -sigh anime style- Darn;/  
>Still, Review!<p> 


	2. Flying with the birds the bastard's back

**Kirei na yukki,** I should really discover the existence of mini giraffes so I can send it to you as a present to show my thanks:D

**Me** : Okay? ..., so Sasuke can't deliver his lines right now, I have just been informed that he's ignoring Karin and she's coming thi-

**Karin**: _OH SASUKE-KUN~ :D _

**Me**: Karin?

**Karin**:_ WHAT BITCH?_

**Me**: _-SNAP-_ What did you call me? -_Said in a sickenly sweet voice-_

**Karin**:I called you a bitch hunn.

**Me**:-_brings hands together and whisper- _Ikazuchi no Utage . _-slams hands to the ground-_

_-Currents start aproaching Karin through the earth and attack her. Karin collaps to the ground unconscious_.'

**Me**: But saddly readers she didn't die. Darn -_-* Sasuke you can come out now and say the line while your at it.

**Sasuke**: sasukeXXXsakura15 doesn't own naruto, just this annoying story.

Me: You do know that with the backspace and this keyboard I can _EASILY_ make your character the lolli type, ne?:)

**Sasuke**: ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lone<br>**_**Blossom's Tear**

* * *

><p><em>'Flying with the birds' the bastards back. <em>

"So, this is team Hebi."

It wasn't a question. Tsunade stared at the three ninja standing before her with such intensity.

"Yes. Suigetsu on my left, Karin on my right, and Juugo on the far left." Sasuke nodded towards each one without casting them a single glance.

_'Wait, three? There are only two here with him...'_ The fifth raised her eyebrow with a questioning gaze.

"Um, Sasuke? " Suigetsu tapped him on his shoulder, "Juugo's not here."

"Well, where is he?" Irritation laced Sasuke's tone, for he once again had to detach his arm from Karin's steel grasp. _'Does this girl ever get tired?' _Sasuke thought.

"He had said something about _'flying with the birds'_."

Sasuke grimaced at Juugo's ambiguous explanation," And why didn't you stop him?" he inquired.

Suigetsu's bottom lip jutted outwards in a small pout and he grumbled, "Because when I asked him if I could go flying with him he told me no because apparently 'I'm a fish and birds eat fish' so I have to go swimming with the fishes, so that his birdies won't go hungry."

He finished air quoting, crossed his arms, and looked away.

Everyone in the room sighed exasperatedly as Sasuke fought the urge to smash his palm against his forehead.

He paused for a moment – an incredulous stare fixed on Suigetsu – to question the rationality of his decision to assemble a team as dysfunctional as his own.

Perhaps it was due to the strong influence Orochimaru, who was already such a strange creature, that people came out of his experimentation headquarters the way they were; Suigetsu was a living example of Sasuke's suspicions.

His hand twitched and he restrained himself from beating the heel of his hand into his skull.

"So your fourth member is 'flying with the birds'?"Tsunade asked in disbelief; Sasuke twitched at Tsunade's repitition. She didn't really need to reiterate, did she?

"It may seem so. Juugo likes nature a lot, especially birds, so whenever he goes missing he's usually with the birds. Once he returns, I'll bring him and report to you." Sasuke replied, his stoic front taking control once more.

"What happens when he's not with the birds?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"...then he won't be able to resist his urges to kill."

Shock marred the Godaime Hokage's face, if only for a second. Tsunade quickly recovered and spoke again.

"Oh, well then see that you report by the end of the day."

"Where will we be staying? I want to stay with my Sasuke-kun." Karin cooed, but her endeavor came out sounding more like a purr as she pressed up against the dark haired male.

_'She hasn't even been here twenty minutes and I can already tell that she has problems,' _Godaime thought.

"We haven't even been here twenty minutes Karin, and you're already trying to get into Sasuke's pants." Suigetsu groaned exasperatedly," It's really too bad you're wasting your time. Sasuke would never take you to his bed even if you were the last woman on Earth."

A wide grin broke out onto his face as he howled with laughter, "Oh wait, did I say _woman_? I meant _thing_."

Karin let out a snarl over Suigetsu's thunderous chortling.

"Did anybody else hear that?" he stopped laughing and turned to see Karin lunging towards his throat.

Shock-induced silence was all that Tsunade could express.

_.~._

A steaming Pink haired kunoichi was speeding back to Konoha, a dark aura sorrounding her.

_'Oh when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he never stepped foot back in Konoha,' _a sadistic smile played on her lips, surprisingly complimenting her delicate features.

Sakura pumped more chakra to her feet as she moved faster through the trees.

How did she find out?

_"Ino what's wrong?" _

_She could have just ignored her, but the nervous glances and menacing aura Ino was giving off had become annoying._

_"N-n-nothing, just...' Sakura sensed the hesitation in Ino's voice._

_'That's strange. Ino never hesitates, let alone stutters' _

_'Well ..."_

_"Spit it out, I don't have time for this," Sakura said impatiently._

_"There are no scrolls!" Ino cried out, "I was dispatched with you so I could keep an eye on you."_

_"From what?" Sakura asked with no emotion in her voice._

_"Well ..."_

_"Ino." the rosette glared at Ino with her fiery emerald-eyes, positively frying Ino. Ino could feel her composure collapsing from beneath her feet and before she could register, her mouth was open and the words were spilling uncontrollably from her lips._

_"From Sasuke-kun! He's returned to Konoha and Tsunade sent you away for a while so you wouldn't try to kill him," she answered quickly, with apparent fear in her eyes. Sakura might appear to be harmless, but the people that knew her understood that she was anything but._

_As soon as the news escaped her lips, Sakura turned on her heels and bolted out of Ino's sight._

_"SAKURA !" she could hardly hear her blond friend calling her name. _

Sakura gritted her teeth remembering her conversation with Ino earlier that afternoon.

_**'You know you're happy he's back'**_

_'I thought you left after my infatuation with Sasuke dissipated.'_

_**'Nope-' **_her inner said emphasizing the last syllable that left her mouth, _**'I knew he would come back so I silently let you so your thing untill it would happen and trust me it was t-o-r-t-u-r-e seeing you train until you were overly exhausted and collapsed.'**_

_'Hn.'_

_**' You picked up that nasty habit huh?'**_

_'Hn.'_

_**'That's not even a word.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Fine, I hope you know you're ignoring yourself.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Ok, I can take a hint, but I'll be back,' inner Sakura sang.**_

It would be a couple of hours until she reached Konohagakure, and she couldnt wait to _'reunite'_ with her former team mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

"That bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: Suigetsu, What's so funny?

**Suigetsu**: KA- _HAHAHAHAHA_ KARIN, _HAHAHAHA ! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH GOTELECTROCUTEDBY sasukeXXXsakura15!  
><em>

**Sakura:** -Joined Suigetsu in their un-ending laughter-

-10 minutes later-

**Sakura**: -_still laughing mind you_- Oh yea, um sasukeXXXsakura15 is not here at the moment _-snicker- _She's deep in the south afric_-snicker-_ on her , on her expedition to finding a mini giraffe for Kirei na yukki-

_(Suigetsu busting out laughing in the background rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach)_

- Wish her luck:'D ( Sakura fell to the floor laughing at Karin's frizzied hair and ruined make up)

**Suigetsu:** SHE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN ! :'D

**Sakura:** :'D REVIEW !


	3. New Mission

**So I had no luck finding mini Giraffes, I have a feeling that they're hiding from me o.0 All I found were three unicorns, more then a hundred Fairies, I went swimming with mermaids and I found Waldo. So I became really depressed...**

**Now everybody is pitching in to help find a mini giraffe ! YAY! With that being said nobody is here to do the disclaimer, except for Itachi (fangirl moment) but he's to busy reading his book -_- **

**Disclaimer : Oh ! Lookie ! I found Waldo and he's holding up a sign that says... 'sasukeXXXsakura15 does not own Naruto.' Hmm , _wierd_ o.0**

* * *

><p><em>"Where will we be staying? I want to stay with my Sasuke-kun." Karin cooed, but her endeavor came out sounding more like a purr as she pressed up against the dark haired male.<em>

_'She hasn't even been here twenty minutes and I can already tell that she has problems,' Godaime thought._

_"We haven't even been here twenty minutes Karin, and you're already trying to get into Sasuke's pants." Suigetsu groaned exasperatedly," It's really too bad you're wasting your time. Sasuke would never take you to his bed even if you were the last woman on Earth." _

_A wide grin broke out onto his face as he howled with laughter, "Oh wait, did I say woman? I meant thing."_

_Karin let out a snarl over Suigetsu's thunderous chortling. _

_"Did anybody else hear that?" he stopped laughing and turned to see Karin lunging towards his throat._

_Shock-induced silence was all that Tsunade could express._

_.~._.~._

After they stoppedfighting (courtesy of Tsunade; her brow twitched in irritation), the said blond proceeded informing them of their sleeping arrangement.

"Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo will be staying in a townhouse in downtown Konoha. A couple of ANBU agents are going to take shifts watching you three -" she paused; even though they were one person short, Tsunade stared them both down, showing them her seriousness.

"- as for Juugo, I'm pretty sure he'll like it there. There are several flocks that visit that area, so I am certain that he will be quite comfortable."

_.~._.~._

_'Finally.'_ Sakura thought as she reached Konoha. The kunoichi had reached the village gates much faster than she expected. Wasting no time, she sprinted off in the direction of the Hokage's building.

_.~._.~._

"WHAT! Why do I have to stay with _Suigetsu_? I want to stay with Sasuke-kun!" Godaime's eyebrow twitched again, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Immediately, the stoic shinobi turned to his red-headed companion.

"Karin, shut up." the Uchiha's cold voice ordered.

"B-but, _Sasuke-kun,_" Karin whined flirtatiously, only to gain a menacing glare from said Uchiha.

Sighing, the fifth opened her mouth to continue, only to get interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in the room; a figure emerged from the smoke, seated on top Tsunade's desk, legs crossed.

Everyone was silent as the fog cleared to reveal an ANBU agent sitting on the Hokage's Mahogany desk.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he examined said ANBU.

_'Woman,'_ he thought, noticing the feminine way the mysterious woman sat. His eyes trailed up her body, his eyebrow raised as he noticed her black cloak and medical pouch. Her cloak parted at the front, revealing her slim figure.

_'An__ANBU__agent__and__medic__nin.' _

Shock was eminent on Tsunade's face.

"What are you doing here? I sent you on a mission."

"You did, but you see, along the way I received some very _interesting_news," the masked ANBU twirled a kunai in her hands and launched it without notice towards a certain black-haired male.

_'Shit'_was all that passed through the busty blond's mind.

_.~._.~._

Keeping his calm façade, he swiftly moved away from the projectile.

If it wasn't for Sasuke's amazing reflexes, that kunai, at that speed, most likely would have gone through his heart.

_'So__someone__already__wants__me__dead,__huh?__Guess__it__can't__be__helped'_he thought.

_.~._.~._

Suigetsu froze at the sudden attack. Relief washing over him a second later when he realized that the sharp object wasn't aimed at _him_, but at Sasuke.

_"_Not many people want you alive Sasuke." he said; his comment was more of a statement than a question.

_.~._.~._

_'HOW DARE THAT BITCH ATTACK MY SASUKE-KUN!'_

"BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled, outraged.

"If you value your life, I wouldn't go insulting her." Tsunade said calmly; the woman actually spoke out of concern for the redhead's life. It was true that Tsunade didn't like Karin, but she didn't want to see her dead.

"Like I would waste my time on her, shishou," the unidentified woman scoffed.

Karin was about to lay out very colorful vocabulary to the masked stranger, but Tsunade gave her a look that shut her up.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Tsunade glared at Sakura and carefully uttered her next words.

"Sasuke, you will be staying at the Uchiha compound and will be assigned one ANBU."

"Hn."

_'At__least__it's__just__one__ANBU.__It__could__have__been__much__worse."_ He began thinking of all the different scenarios possible until Tsunade's next words brought him out of his contemplation.

"And as punishment for disobeying my orders, and leaving the mission I assigned you," Tsunade paused, and turned her head to her left and fixed her gaze upon Sakura,"_You_ will look after him."

"_WHAT_!" both the masked ANBU and Karin hissed.

"You are to move into the compound; you are to watch over him; you are to hand in _weekly_ reports on his behavior and under no circumstance are you allowed to kill him, understood?"

Scowling behind her mask Sakura replied with a bitter, "Yes, shishou."

"Also, you won't have ANBU missions or any missions of any kind except for this one. You are free to wear whatever you like from this point on. You will be called to headquarters when needed, but for now, your work will be in the hospital and during the few hours you've been absent, your paper work has been stacked high."

"Hn." Godaime's eyebrow twitched; she hated that response.

"So who is Sasuke's mystery ANBU person?" asked Suigetsu curiously.

"You may take of your mask now." Tsunade ordered.

_'This__is__going__to__be__fun'_

With a fake smile plastered on her face she took off her mask slowly, letting her silky pink hair cascade down her back as she pulled the hood of her cloak down.

"Who in hell has _pink_ hair?" Karin eyed her up and down disdainfully.

"It's her natural hair color." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Hello Sasuke-_kun,_" the lethal sweetness she forced into her voice did no good to cover the venom she laced the honorific with. Sakura enjoyed watching the shock appear on Sasuke's s face before he composed himself.

"Sakura," he nodded as if he were greeting her back in the old days.

"Sasuke-kun you know that slut?" It was now Karin's turn to scoff.

_Does__this__girl__have__a__death__wish?_Tsunade thought, amazed at how outspoken the redhead was.

"Oh, I'm a slut? You're the one to talk. You wear clothes that are_way_too tight. Tell me is it painful to walk with all your circulation cut off?" Sakura asked innocently; her eyes were hard and mocking. When Karin said nothing, Sakura continued.

"And do you even _own_a comb or a mirror for that matter? Who leaves half of their hair straight and the other frizzed up? Oh I know, you got electrocuted on the way here. If that's the case, then that would definitely explain your face."

Suigetsu howled with laughter and Sasuke smirked. A smirk was as close to a laugh one was ever going to get from him.

"Oi, Blossom, we're going to get along just fine." Suigetsu gave her the biggest smile showing all of his teeth as he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

Karin was furious; her face was redder then a tomato from the overwhelming embarrassment and anger.

"Sakura," the slug sannin interrupted the two, "go and start packing and take Sasuke with you since your mission starts now. And remember: Do. Not. Kill. Sasuke." she emphasized with every syllable.

The pink-haired kunochi's features darkened as she nodded her head in compliance.

"Hai."

Sasuke watched as Sakura did a couple of hand signs and both of them disappeared in a storm of black cherry blossom petals, leaving Karin and her foul mouth behind.

_.~._.~._

They reappeared in front of Sakura's house; they could hear something break from the inside, followed by a loud string of curses.

Sakura glared at her front door, "Baka."

She had no doubt in her mind that Naruto was still inside destroying her house in the process of trying to make himself some ramen.

"I curse the day I gave you an extra key."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her statement.

Sakura opened her door and walked in, seeing as she left the door open, Sasuke followed suit and closed the door.

The pink haired female walked into the kitchen to find none other than Naruto in her kitchen making a mess of everything

After five minutes of loitering in the doorway, Sakura cleared her throat catching his attention.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you scared the shit out of me!"

Sakura resisted the urge to smack her forehead.

_'So__much__for__ninja__skills.'_

"What are you doing in my house Naruto?"

"I had forgot some ramen here, and I was going to go home to make it, but I thought 'Hey, I'm already here, so I guess she won't mind if I make a little mess.'"

Sakura twitched at his last two words.

"A _little__mess_? Naruto, my kitchen is a total mess! How can you make such a big mess while making something as simple as ramen?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but Sakura quickly held her hand up, stopping him.

"Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

_'Hn. The dobe's here?"_

Walking around the corner to Sakura's kitchen, Sasuke was greeted with an unexpected jab to his jaw. Sasuke hissed at the unexpected hit; he forgot Naruto could really pack a punch.

"There, now I feel better. You deserved that teme."

"I'm guessing you knew too, huh Naruto?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry for not telling you Sakura-chan, but Obaa-chan said to not tell you unless I wanted to wake up a month from today," he said sheepishly.

"Ehh, don't worry about it. Actually, you did me a favor by punching him. Tsunade-shishou ordered me not to kill him all because I threw a kunai at him."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if her shishou was overreacting at her actions.

"Really? I would have - Ah ! My Ramen!" Naruto sped to the other side of the kitchen where the stove was located.

Hopping off the counter Sakura sat on, Sakura glared at Sasuke and approaced him. Sasuke watched as the pinkette approached him with glowing green hands.

"As much as I would like too, I'm not going to hurt you. Tsunade would get the wrong idea if she saw your jaw swollen and bruised; she'd probably think I did it."

Raising her hands to his jaw, she began healing him.

The sting was replaced by numbing warmth. It felt serene, not that he would admit it. Before he realized it, his injury was healed completely.

"Stay." Sakura's voice was authoritative. She lowered her hands and left him alone in the kitchen with Naruto, who was still panicking.

_.~._.~._

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW~ ne? ^^<strong>


	4. Indefinite time

**Its been sometime since I last updated this well enjoy this short very short chapter im sorry !**

* * *

><p>I packed up all of my belonings ; well the essentials. If I need anything I'll just stop by. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I heard naruto crying.<p>

"Um Naruto, why are you bawling like a baby?" I asked bounding around the corner of the hall towards the kitchen.

"Sak- ot- urnnn- and and- MEN !" Naruto's sobs interrupted the sentence.

"So then make more ramen." leave it to me to understand what Naruto was saying.

Sasuke just stared incredusly at the girl before him.

"What did he say ?"

"Hn. That the pot burned and so did his ramen." I replied answering his question.

"..."

_"Right,_ ready to go? Naruto try not to burn my house while I'm gone."

-xxxx-

Ten minutes later we arrived at the Uchiha District. Since I Didn't know where he lived, Sasuke led the rest of the way to his house.

The way there was quite something. Everything was so deserted, I felt sorry for the bloodshed that happened here to all those people. Especially the children. I still find myself asking what did they do to deserve that fate?

A couple more minutes and I was in front of his door waiting for him to open it.

It seems that someone was here earlier and cleaned the house for him. Interesting.  
>Sasuke led me to the open court yard in the middle of his home and across from it to what would be my room for an indefinite period.<p>

"The bathroom is over there and the kitchen is down the hall to the left, right across from the kitchen is the living room."

"Wow, thats the longest sentence you have ever uttered!" lacing my words sarcastically I feigned shock all wide eyed. Which only recieved a glare, that I knew all too well, from him.

"Hn."

"Ah, I see we're back with the speech impaired Uchiha."

Another glare. What the heck is with all the glaring? Did he sign a contract saying he had to glare at everything I say?

Kami why do you hate me? I asked as I recieved another glare but this time I don't know what I did !

I guess he really did sign a contract I thought as I sighed and went into _'my room'_

_This is going to be a long indefinite time, I can feel it in my bones._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short EEEEEEEEP DNT KILL ME ! anyway R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Fifty shades of grey wtf?

**Wow I havent updated this story in forever. I'm sorry. I cant say ill be updating regularly because as soon as school starts on tuesday i'm having my laptop, tablet and any other form of enjoyment away from me untill i raise my grades to A's and B's this semester, mother's orders. I hope you guys are still following this story and then again maybe ur not but its ok. Ill update wenever i can. C:**

* * *

><p>Yea no, I cant do this. I'm going to talk with Tsunade and tell her to change Sasuke's house arrest to my apartment. I cannot get used to his house its like a freaking maze. I mean one moment I'm in the hallway then I turn a corner and somehow and what do you know, I fucking end up in the same hallway. What the fuck, I'm a fucking <em>ninja<em> for crying out loud I should be able to walk myself to the bathroom and back without a damn problem. And he made it sound so simple too, _'Just go down that hallway, and the bathroom should be at the end of the hallway.'_

Which hallway!? At the end of which one? There's like five hallways and they all look the same! Damn it! Damn this all to heck.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the fucking bathroom!"

"It's on your left."

There's no way that's possible I've passed this place like five times already. I turn my head around to see if it's really on my left and what do you fucking know, the doors open and the bathroom is right there shining in all its glory.

I glared at the Uchiha in front of me and cursed his house in my mind several times.

"I knew that."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>I walked into the Hokage's office only to see Tsunade slumped over her paperwork with what I suppose was a hangover... <em>shocker<em>. Oh well then I guess this is her early morning wake up call.

"Tsunade I demand that you change Sasuke's house arrest to my apartment." I yelled from the door's entrance to gain her attention.

"Sakura its to early for this and I have a hangover." she groaned, her voice muffled by all the paper surrounding her.

"When do you not Shishou? I'm serious please change it." I said as close to a whine as I could.

"No, it would be better if he settles back at the village in his own home until we can trust him to the point were he doesn't need an Anbu escort or babysitter for that matter." She mumbled, her head still down

"I'll buy you a months worth of saké." I smirked, " know she can't refuse this offer.

"Deal. Now, get out and wipe that smirk off your face." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes Shishou."

* * *

><p>Walking into Sasuke's home I closed my eyes and felt for his chakra's signature. Good he's in the living room. I went straight to the room that was assigned for me and packed all my stuff, <em>again<em>. The good thing was that I didn't really unpack at all. A few toiletries here and a perfume bottle there and that was all I had to repack.

Heading towards the living room I found Sasuke reading a book. Huh, who knew Sasuke read books?

I kicked his foot and he looked up from his book to glare at me.

"Ooh scary! Not, now pack your stuff your coming to my place." I told him.

"Hn, why?"

"Because I said so now move."

"Hn."

Sasuke closed his book and directed a glare my way. To which you know, me being me I acted like it was scary. Stupid Uchihas and there glares I swear they must have gone to a school for _'glaring 101'_.

I wonder what book he was reading? Oh lookie what we have here he left his book on the coffee table, how sad. And the title is called ... 'Fifty Shades of Grey' Oh, that's interesting. I put the book back down and waited for Sasuke.

Wait isn't that book meant for adult _women_ readers? Especially for all the mature content inside it?

...

...

...

You know what I don't even want to know. What he does in his free time is his business. But what _I _do in _my_ free time is also my business, so I might just steal that book from him when he's done. Yup I'm totally going to do that. And while I'm at it I'll accidentally stick a kunai into that cold heart of his and the- Whoa Sakura get a grip. I'm not allowed to kill him. Stupid Tsunade and her conditions.

While I kept ranting in my head about Tsunade being evil and such, Sasuke walked in.

"I'm ready."

"Really is one bag all you're taking? You're not staying for a couple of days you know."

"Hn. I don't have much to take."

"Oh yeah you're right. But you know, maybe if you hadn't left all those years ago you might've had a lot of stuff by now and you wouldn't have to be _babysat_ by an Anbu who has better things to do then watch over you. But to each his own right?" I gave him a sweet smile.

Sasuke looked like we wanted to kill me what with that glare, clenched fist, menacing aura and furrowed eyebrows. He either really wanted to kill me or he was constipated I'm not sure anymore.

"Lets go, after you Mr. Uchiha. And _don't_ you think of running away."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter to me seems short, sorry guys. And nothing interesting is happening right not in this chapter i know i suck and you guys hate my fucking guts right now, I wrote this in one hour so its pretty short plus its like 3:44am right now. im tired. i double checked errors and whatnot but if there is something wrong, point them out in a review or message and ill fix them but for now im going to bed. night! C: *Yawn*<strong>


End file.
